Fili's love
by Samhoku
Summary: This is a story with Jaybird, Fili, Moonbeam, and Honeysuckle. Rated T for safety. If you haven't read Thorin Seeks a Women or Kili Betrothed then you may want to read them first, some things will make more sense. Fili is falling for a young women named Moonbeam while making sure that Honeysuckle chooses her future partner rightly. This is set 8 years after Thorin Seeks a Women.
1. Chapter 1

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls.**

**Chapter**

Moonbeam was a beautiful young dwarf women that Fili had seemed quite taken with lately. She was a friend of Jaybirds and would sometimes join in on their insanity. Fili watched the female dwarf with curiosity. It had been eight years sense Thorin had gotten married, and now Fili was considering marriage. He was chaperoning for Honeysuckle, she was now 16 and of age to get married.

Honeysuckle was a stubborn girl, she didn't like the fact that Fili followed her everywhere. But she supposed it was right, as one time she left alone with a boy and Fili found them. Actually he found Honeysuckle and the boy kissing. The boy never came back, Fili had grabbed him and flung him across the room, yelling about how he shouldn't touch his cousin. Now anyone and everyone that came where very careful not to touch Honeysuckle.

Moonbeam watched as Fili berated a young man who had been bold enough to brush a kiss over Honeysuckle's lips. Moonbeam tried to hide a smile as Fili cornered the boy and berated him. Fili was very threading when he was angry. Especially when it came to Honeysuckle, his favorite cousin was off limits until he said so. It cause Moonbeam great amusement to watch as the boy sweated and tried to get away.

Honeysuckle was shaking her head as she came over to stand by Moonbeam, "Fili is going to scare every person away."

Moonbeam smiled at the younger girl, "Be thankful. No boy will try to mistreat you."

Honeysuckle suddenly became curious, "How did you and Fili meet, by the way?"

Moonbeam hesitated then said, "I knew Jaybird, she had saved me from being raped. She brought me back to the mountain and introduced me to Fili and Kili. Fili and I became friends fairly quick. When Jaybird told him who tried he went out and beat the man to a pulp."

Honeysuckle nodded then walked back over, "I better save Haron, before he is killed by Fili."

Moonbeam smiled and nodded, watching as Honeysuckle pulled the boy away from Fili, giving her cousin a smile. Fili huffed and walked back over to Moonbeam, he leaned on the wall next to where she was standing.

Fili glanced over at Moonbeam and smiled a little, "I think I lost it, don't you?"

Moonbeam tried not to giggle, "Yeah, maybe just a little." She looked thoughtful and and said, "Where do you think Jaybird is?"

A few seconds later they heard yelling and Jaybird came tearing out of the kitchen with the chef following her. Fili grinned at Moonbeam, "Found her."

Jaybird skidded to a stop and hid behind Fili, "The chef is crazy! All I tried to do was test some of the food!"

Fili grinned again and asked, "Was the testing consisting of a full pie?"

Jaybird tried to play innocent, "Maybe."

Moonbeam laughed and shook her head, "You are both crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls.**

**Chapter**

Honeysuckle had been thinking seriously about what Moonbeam told her. Maybe it was for the best that her cousin followed her around, after all, she was always safe that way. She sighed and walked over to Jaybird and asked, "What happened to the guy that tried to hurt Moonbeam?"

Jaybird smiled cheerfully, "Well, for starters he was found in a ditch. He had been attacked by a crazy dwarf women and been dismembered. Well, actually only the legs and head was gone, but the dwarf women left enough of him left to be identified."

Honeysuckle wrinkled her nose and said, "Thats lovely."

Jaybird was still smiling cheerfully as she sneaked scones from the kitchen, "You asked, I told."

"Where you the crazy dwarf women?" Honeysuckle asked with a small smile.

Jaybird snorted and looked at Honeysuckle, "Me? Crazy?...Maybe." She started eating the scone then threw Honeysuckle one, "Catch."

Honeysuckle caught it and started eating, "Why do you and Uncle Fili get along so well? I never understood it."

Jaybird appeared thoughtful, "After I came back from World Walking he was the only one that was civil to me. We became friends again quickly and I taught him new ways to cause havoc. Everyone else avoided me like a plague...except Kili and Dis. Thorin wasn't mean but he sure did avoid me."

Honeysuckle bit into the second scone that Jaybird threw her, "Well, you don't seem all that weird to me."

Jaybird half smiled and said, "You have only known me for who I am. Which is why kids love me, they only know me is the crazy fun lady. Not the proper girl that went insane after being found a World Walker."

Jaybird grabbed four more scones then led the way out of the kitchen, handing Honeysuckle two, "We better leave before the crazy cook finds us and tries to bake us into one of his pies."

* * *

Moonbeam was coaxing a stray dog to her with some food, the dog gently took the food from her fingers and ate it close to her. When it was done it rubbed his head on her hand. Moonbeam smiled and petted it, "You need a good wash. I have seen you before, I remember when the Blacksmith threw you out. Poor baby." She smiled when the dog cuddled closer to her.

Fili watched for a few moments before coming over, "You seem to like to pick up stray animals."

Moonbeam smiled up at her friend from her place on the ground by the animal, "I love animals, and I know this one. I don't usually pick up stray dogs, just cats and horses."

Fili teased, "And that is so much better." He sat down by her and put his hand out for the dog to sniff. When it did and nudged his hand Fili petted it, "He seems friendly enough. Whats his name?"

Moonbeam looked at the dog, "His master called him Killer, he doesn't really act like one unless someone is being threatened. So I think I will keep his name Killer." The dog reacted to his name and panted, giving a canine grin.

Fili ruffled the dogs ears then stood up, "I hear Honeysuckle and Jaybird laughing and the cook yelling, so I am guessing they are in trouble again. We better go rescue them."


	3. Chapter 3

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls.**

**Chapter**

Fili's prediction had been proved to be true. Honeysuckle and Jaybird where hiding behind a cupboard, giggling like children. Fili smiled then stood between them and the cook, talking soothingly, "Hey, how many scones did they take? 10 each? That is 1 batch of scones. You should be proud, they made a quick meal of it."

The cook was not impressed, giving him a fierce glare, "I don't care, they take time and money to make."

Fili shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, returning the glare, "And how would your lord Thorin take it if he knew that you where disrespecting his daughter, cousin, and Nephew?"

The cook mellowed almost instantly, "Of course, I could just make another batch..." The cook apologized genuinely, "I have been fairly stressed out, forgive me." He bowed then walked back into the kitchen area.

After the cook left Jaybird and Honeysuckle came out from behind the cupboard they both grinned at Fili, not denying their wickedness. Fili shook his head and smiled, "You make that poor man's life so difficult."

Moonbeam came in with an apron tied around her, walking in there smiling, "I am going to help the Cook, he needs it. You three go have fun, I will catch up later."

Fili grinned at Moonbeam and said, "How much helping?"

Moonbeam grinned back, "Enough to replace the scones that Honeysuckle and Jaybird absconded with."

Jaybird grinned and said, "Catch up soon then! We are sitting in on a couple of Honeysuckles suitors."

Moonbeam nodded then smiled again, "I will be with all of you as soon as I can." She walked back into the kitchen, her fingers tying the straps of the apron behind her back.

Fili looked back at Jaybird and Honeysuckle, "We are going to be late..." He grabbed Honeysuckle's hand and Jaybird followed them. Fili always made sure that his little cousin made a good impression, it would help find honer honorable young dwarf men.

* * *

Honeysuckle was obviously bored with the young dwarf man that was visiting with her. He was droaning on and on about politics and what he would change about Thorin's ruling. Despite the fact that Thorin had successfully ruled for over 25 years.

Moonbeam came in and sat by Honeysuckle, giving the boy a condescending expression, the boy ignored her and coninued to droan on and on.

Honeysuckle snapped at the boy, "If I hear one more thing about my fathers ruling abilitys come out of your mouth you can consider this over."

The boy ignored her and continued, so Fili got up, grabbed the boy by the back of the neck, and promptly chucked him out the door. The next suitor came in timidly and sat down.

This boy was different, he seemed to not know what to say or even understand why he was attempting this. This meeting went well, and it was a blessing to the three chaperones that by the end of it, Honeysuckle made a very good friend.

Maybe Honeysuckle didn't gain a suitor, a courter, but she certainly made friends with him. The boy came because his father wanted him to, and he was glad to not be accepted in a romantical way by her.

Fili rubbed his hands over his face, "Can we be done now?"

Honeysuckle sighed and rubbed her arms, "Sure. I am ready for dinner and bed...doing all of this is sort of depressing."

Fili grinned, "I am almost in my 40s! Young in dwarf years, I am sure you will survive..and you know my uncle, or your father, was closer to his 70s."

Honeysuckle grinned at her cousin, "Doesn't stop me from thinking about marrying young."

Moonbeam smiled at Honeysuckle, "It is better to wait until you are a bit older, you will be much much wiser then when you started having suitors arrive at your door."

Jaybird smiled a little, "Take her advice, its good."

There was obviously more to Jaybird then what would meet the eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls.**

**Chapter**

Honeysuckle had wondered about Jaybird comment, so she decided to ask. Jaybird's answer surprised her greatly.

"I was married three times. Two of them left me and the third...he died." Jaybird rubbed her arms, "The first guy, we got married cause we had to. He left with a women prettier then me. The second guy...he said he loved me. I found out he was cheating on me and he was already married, so our marriage was null...The third guy died protecting me from Orcs, that time when I was gone for a couple of years. None of the marriages ever produced children."

Honeysuckle hugged Jaybird, "I think you are beautiful." She smiled at her cousin then said, "I am sorry about them...was that before you became a World Walker?"

Jaybird looked thoughtful, "The first and second where before, the third...I brought him back with me. I went to a place called Earth, the guy was a gentlemen and when he found out I was leaving he became distraught..I told him I could bring him with me. Which turned out bad, he died...We had only been married about a month."

Honeysuckle hugged Jaybird again then said, "Lets not be too depressed...Oh, we left Uncle Fili! Come on, lets go find him."

They found Fili cornering a dwarf that was known for flirting and laying with young dwarf women, Fili's eyes where on fire so they knew something must have happened. Fili was growling, "You listen, if you ever get that close to Moonbeam again I will make sure you can never reproduce."

The dwarf shook underneath the anger of Fili, nodding and stuttering, "Y-yes s-s-sir."

Moonbeam was shivering and hiding behind the cook, who was equally as angry. The cook berated the young impudent dwarf, "How dare you come into my kitchens and harass young Moonbeam! She does not want nor need your attentions, go flirt with a needy Bar maid!"

The dwarf fled from the cook only to be caught by Fili again, who said in a dangerous voice, "If I ever catch you anywhere near Lady Denilah, Moonbeam, Lady Westrea, Honeysuckle, or Jaybird I will personally kill you."

The dwarf nodded vigorously, "Yes sir!"

Fili released him and let the dwarf flee, glaring after him. Fili looked at Moonbeam and said in a gentle voice, "Moonbeam, are you alright?"

Moonbeam nodded then shivered again, "He was too close. He touched me...it was too much like..." Jaybird came over and put her arm around Moonbeam.

"Don't worry Moonbeam, you just stick close to me and Fili, we will keep you safe." Jaybird gently led Moonbeam back to her rooms, "You can calm down in my room, I will bring you some warm milk and honey."

Honeysuckle looked at Fili, "Jaybird would make a great mom...did Moonbeam panic?"

Fili rubbed his hands over his face, "He had her trapped against a table and was touching her in places he shouldn't. She screamed at him then started struggling...I punched him before berating him. The cook was shocked and didn't know what to do until I had him cornered."

Honeysuckle nodded then looked at Jaybird as she came back, "Is Moonbeam going to be okay?"

Jaybird looked uncertain, "She was pretty shook up, but I think she will be fine. Honeysuckle, can you go in there with her? Keep her company while I get her milk and talk to your cousin?"

Honeysuckle nodded then ran off to be with Moonbeam. Jaybird looked at Fili and said, "She had a brief flashback after the man touched her. She knew what was about to happen."

Fili nodded then said, "She will be okay though, right?"

Jaybird nodded then said, "Yeah, she is a tough girl. However, after today I am going to give her a dagger and teach her how to use it."

Fili smiled and nodded, "That would be wise.

* * *

Honeysuckle was combing and braiding Moonbeams hair, knowing that it would be comforting, "Its okay, Moonbeam, that man won't hurt you. My cousin made sure of that."

Moonbeam was slowly relaxing, "I wish I hadn't yelled like that."

Honeysuckle shook her head over and over, "No, it was good that you yelled. The cook and Fili noticed when you did and came to the rescue."

Moonbeam grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her eyes then blew her nose, "I suppose it was good...I am glad that man is scared."

Jaybird knocked then came in, handing Moonbeam the milk, "There you go."

Moonbeam drank it and gave Jaybird a smile, "Thank you, my friend."

Jaybird smiled then said, "Your welcome." Then she said more seriously, "Not all men are like that you know, so don't let what he did shape your opinion of them."

Moonbeam nodded then gave a soft smile, "I know, Fili already changed my opinion on them."


	5. Chapter 5

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls.**

**Comments: I am thinking about writing a story for Honeysuckle. Is anyone against this? **

**Chapter**

Honeysuckle looked at her younger brother, the one she had been sewing clothes for when she was only eight. Now she was 16 and her brother is eight...And he loved her to pieces. Honeysuckle loved her brother and was more then happy to allow him to sit in for chaperoning. She also had a four year old sister now, the little girl always was playing with dolls or trying to read.

Fili seemed to be keeping a close eye on Moonbeam lately, he was following her around like a second shadow a lot. It was starting to irritate Moonbeam and Jaybird. Jaybird understood that Moonbeam needed her independence, Fili was making it hard for Moonbeam to go anywhere alone. Moonbeam felt that her privacy was being invaded, he would follow her to the privy then follow her back to her room, he practically stalked her now.

Fili noticed a change in his relationship with Moonbeam and Jaybird. They both seemed very irritated with him and would practically bolt each time they saw him, even if he wasn't following them.

Moonbeam was in the kitchen again with the cook, helping decorate a cake, "How do you do this all day?"

The cook chortled, "With extreme patience." The cook was decorating one side while Moonbeam did the other. The cake was the size of a small card table and was about as tall as a medium sized dog.

Moonbeam looked up when Fili came in and a distressed expression crossed her face, she almost abandoned her mission but valiantly plugged on.

Fili came over and looked at the cake, "You two are doing a wonderful job. Moonbeam...I want to apologize for following you everywhere." Fili's eyes held genuine remorse, "I can see why it would upset you."

Moonbeam hesitated then looked over at her uncle, the cook, before looking back at Fili, "I forgive you. I know that you are worried, but I will be fine." She gave her friend a smile, "There is no need to be worried."

Fili smiled again then said, "Okay, well, I am going to check on Honeysuckle, Reed, and Little Briar." He named all his cousins with ease then walked out the door, "I will come check on you a bit later."

The cook smiled at his niece, "He is a nice young man." He resumed making flowers on the cake and little animals. Lady Denilah was pregnant again, she already had 4 kids, so this cake was to celebrate.

Moonbeam smiled back at her uncle, "Yes, he is." She looked back down at the cake and resumed her own work as well.

* * *

Fili was assaulted the minute he walked through the door, two little voices shouted with joy at their uncle's presence. Briar threw herself into her uncle's arms and Reeds clamped unto his legs. Fili laughed, catching the little girl and managing to shuffled inside the door. He looked at Honeysuckle and smiled, "How are my favorite cousins?"

Honeysuckle smiled, "We are doing well, Uncle Fili. They where anxiously waiting for you to come."

Fili chuckled then looked at the two little kids attached to him, "I can see that quite clearly. But I am afraid their yelling may have alerted my presence to Kili's children."

That was the truth, the 3 kids old enough to walk ran in and jumped on his back, laughing and clinging to him. Fili chuckled and looked at his three nephews, "Why hello ya wee devils."

The three boys, Yodal, Jodal, and Kodal all giggled and climbed off of him, bowing then gently prying their cousin off of their uncle. Reeds and the triplets all ended up wrestling each other.

Fili smiled then set Briar back down by Honeysuckle, "How are you doing, Honeysuckle?"

Honeysuckle gave a weak smile then said softly, "I am never going to get married."

Fili shook his head and ruffled her hair, "Some lucky boy will marry you, I am sure of it."

Honeysuckle smiled up at her cousin, "I sure hope so. If I don't I will help Jaybird with her old age."

* * *

Fili had been true to his word, only Moonbeam was no longer in the kitchen. He searched for her until he found her in the library with his aunt, Lady Westrea. Fili smiled then sat in a chair, waiting for them to notice him. Moonbeam saw him first, she smiled and waved at him, walking over after she had finished her conversation with the healer.

Moonbeam sat on a chair near Fili's, "Hello, I am sorry that I wasn't in the kitchen."

Fili smiled at Moonbeam, crossing his arms over his chest and teasing, "I am very disappointed in you."

Moonbeam tried not to smile, knowing it would only encourage him, "And I am very disappointed in you."

Fili chuckled, "Why are you disappointed in me?" He knew she probably wouldn't be able to find a reason, but was surprised when she did.

"You are an insufferable flirt, sometimes you stalk people, you are over protective..." Moonbeam's eyes twinkled michiviously, "Shall I go on?"

Fili laughed, "You are beating me at my own game. And no, I would rather you didn't go on." He looked very relaxed where he was sitting, he obviously wasn't wound tight anymore.

Moonbeam reached over and brushed icing off of Fili's chin, giving him a scolding look, "Fili, you didn't test our beautiful icing did you?"

Fili tried not to look amused, "Me? Well...yes, maybe I did."

Moonbeam shook her head, "You are something else."

Fili smiled a bit then he looked towards where his Uncle Thorin walked in. He looked like a storm cloud, this couldn't mean anything good.

"Jaybird went out for a while, she got drunk...a man took advantage of her. She says its the same one that tried to get Moonbeam."

Fili jumped up and took off like a light down the hall, "I am going to KILL that man!"

Moonbeam got up and said to Thorin, "Where is Jaybird?"

Thorin's eyes softened, "She is with Honeysuckle."

Moonbeam nodded then bolted out of the room and towards Honeysuckles, she had to make sure Jaybird would be okay. The poor women. When Moonbeam got there she heard Honeysuckle singing a soft lullaby to Jaybird. Moonbeam heard soft weeping and knew it had to be Jaybird. Moonbeam walked in and saw Jaybird curled in a ball, her head on the younger girls lap, and tears coming down her eyes.

Jaybird reached for Moonbeam and sobbed, "I wish my mother was still alive."

That broke Moonbeams heart and she also started to sob, giving her best friend a hug. Honeysuckle broke down as well, all three women sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls.**

**Comments: I am thinking about writing a story for Honeysuckle. Is anyone against this? **

**Chapter**

Fili grabbed the dwarf and slammed him into the wall, a knife on his throat, "You piece of scum. Why would you hurt Jaybird?!"

The dwarf obviously wasn't alarmed by the knife on his throat, "She was drunk, she couldn't fight back."

Fili pushed the blade a little harder, drawing blood from the other dwarf, "You are truly an idiot if you are proud of this. I am going to ultimately make sure you never reproduce." Fili pulled back and stabbed the dwarf in the shoulder, making it yell, "Now, I am going to give you over to Kili. When he is through we are giving you over to my Uncle. When my Uncle is done he is going to give you over to Moonbeam's uncle."

The dwarf trembled, knowing he would have to endure many stabs before he was actually killed.

Fili continued, "And when her uncle is done, you will be handed back to me. You will dig your own grave and I will chop off your head." Fili slowly pulled the blade out to give ultimate pain. Fili dragged the dwarf along, "Come, you must be handed to Kili."

The minute the man was handed to Kili, Kili punched the man in the head then kicked his knees out from under him. Kili gave the man over to Thorin, who was not as nice. Thorin got hot pokers and branded the man's wrists and neck. Moonbeam's uncle broke six out of ten fingers then gave him back to Fili.

The man started digging his own grave slowly but surely. When he was done he exposed his neck, ready to die. Fili obliged, and the man could do no more women harm.

* * *

Fili came in the room and stood in the doorway, unsure if Jaybird would be wanting to see any man anytime soon. To his surprise his cousin reached for him, her eyes filled with pain.

Fili came over and hugged his beloved cousin, "I love you, Jaybird. I am so sorry that the man did that to you."

Jaybird shivered over and over, "Is he dead?"

Fili sighed and gave his cousin's shoulders a squeeze, "Yes, he is dead."

Jaybird looked relieved and she turned to Moonbeam hugging her, "Thank goodness."

Moonbeam returned Jaybird's hug then she looked at Fili, "Thank you."

Fili looked at the ground and shook his head, "Your welcome." He looked at his younger cousin, Honeysuckle. She seemed relieved as well, Fili's eyes narrowed at this. Why did she seem so relieved?

Honeysuckle stood up and led her cousin out. She looked at the ground and when she looked back up tears where in her eyes, "He touched me once. He didn't do anything but he touched me. I was only thirteen, you and Kili where gone. I never told, I was scared. I had bit him and escaped. He avoided me, probably because he was afraid I had told."

Fili felt a pain in his chest, his cousin who may as well be his sister had been touched by the scumbag, "Did you tell Rocky?" Rocky was a gentle young man that seemed to have taken an interest in his cousin. And he was just as angry when he found out about Jaybird.

Honeysuckle nodded and said, "He wanted to kill him, but I told Rocky not to. To give the man one last chance. I had to beg him not to kill him when the man went to Moonbeam...I should have let him."

Fili shook his head and gave his cousin a hug, "Its alright, he won't hurt anyone anymore...Or touch anyone."

Rocky came over and offered a hug to Honeysuckle. The girl transferred from Fili to Rocky's arms. Rocky brushed his large hand over her hair gently, "Its okay Honeysuckle..." Rocky's own eyes where filled with pain and remorse.

Fili shook his head then he walked back to Jaybird, his cousin had fallen asleep. Moonbeam looked at Fili, "Fili, what are we going to do?"

"Give her as much support as she needs." Fili replied, his eyes went back to his younger cousin. Rocky was cradling her face in his hands gently and speaking softly to her.

"How old is Rocky?"

Fili looked at Moonbeam and half smiled, "Almost nineteen. He cares very much for my cousin."

"Its obvious." Moonbeam said, watching the two teenagers. Rocky released Honeysuckle's face then held her hand, gently tugging.

Rocky called over his shoulder, "We are going to the kitchen."

Fili nodded then he looked at Moonbeam, "Are you going to be okay?"

Moonbeam looked at Jaybird who had her head in her lap now, "I will, but we need to keep Jaybird busy."


	7. Chapter 7

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls.**

**Comments: In your review please tell me what you would like to see in the story. **

**To My Reviewers: Thank you so much, those of you who have been reading my stories. If any of y'all have any suggestions for what to write next, I would be thrilled.**

**Chapter**

The next day Fili made the mistake of asking Jaybird how she was doing. Jaybird glared at her cousin and said very matter of factly, "I feel like I have been run over by a wagon, stabbed with a sword, and crapped on by a Oliphant."

Fili wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "That is lovely." He looked at Moonbeam who seemed to be ignoring both of them and reading.

Jaybird looked back at Fili and sighed, "I will be okay." She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked a little, "How is Honeysuckle?"

Fili looked at Jaybird and smiled a bit, "She is fine. Spending most of her time with Rocky lately."

Jaybird nodded then looked at Moonbeam then at Fili, "You two can leave me alone you know. I am not unstable." She set her head on her knees, "I will take a nap."

Fili nodded then grabbed Moonbeam's hand, gently leading her away from Jaybird's room. Jaybird wanted a nap, so thats what they would give her.

Moonbeam allowed Fili to pull her after him, she shut her book as they walked and gently weaseled her hand out of his, "How is my uncle doing?"

Fili looked at Moonbeam and smiled, "He is doing well, he is cackling to himself a lot lately about breaking that mans fingers."

Moonbeam nodded then looked over at Rocky and Honeysuckle. The two teenagers appeared to be talking about animals. Right now the subject was horses, Rocky didn't like riding on them while Honeysuckle didn't either, but Honeysuckle enjoyed petting them and speaking to them.

* * *

Thorin looked at the newest member of his family, another little boy that they dubbed with the name of Lotas. So now he had Reed, Honeysuckle, and Lotas. Thorin chuckled and showed the baby to Reed, the 8 year old smiled and said, "Is that my baby brother?"

Thorin nodded, "Yes son, it is." He looked at the baby then looked back up when his sister-son and Moonbeam came in. He gave the baby back to Westrea then ushered Reed out, "Come, let us find your sister. Then we will try and cheer Jaybird up."

Fili smiled at his aunt, "Hello Lady Westrea. Is this the newest one?"

Lady Westrea chuckled softly and offered the baby to Fili to hold, "Yes, this is Lotas. Lotas, meet your cousin."

Fili gently took the baby and held it, speaking softly to the baby, "You will make your mother and father proud. And I hope you will make the whole family proud, won't you, little one?"

Lotas stared big eyed at Fili then broke into a smile. It cooed and reached his little arms up towards Fili's face. Fili smiled then handed the baby back to his aunt, "He is going to be a very strong boy."

Moonbeam smiled then was surprised when Lady Westrea gestured for Moonbeam to come closer, "Come, hold the baby."

Moonbeam was surprised, "No, I couldn't. I have never held a baby before." She was nervous, what if she dropped it?

Lady Westrea smiled and said gently, "Please?"

Moonbeam hesitated then walked over, gently taking the baby and figured out how to hold it. She looked down at the baby and smiled, "Hello Lotas."

The baby looked at her and smiled, giggling then tugging her hair a little. Moonbeam winced but didn't yell, she gently took her hair out of the babies hand then handed the baby back, "Fili is right, he will be very strong."

Lady Westrea smiled brightly then took the baby back, "Thank you, now, I must nurse..."

Fili and Moonbeam both nodded then almost tripped over each other in the mad rush for the door. Neither of them where very keen on seeing that.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls. I have permission to use Stormgail.  
**

**Comments: My next story will be about Bilbo.  
**

**To My Reviewers: Thank you so much, those of you who have been reading my stories. If any of y'all have any suggestions for what to write next, I would be thrilled.**

**Chapter**

Fili and Moonbeam has successfully escaped from the nursing without being scarred. Moonbeam had decided to walk down to Dale, but she took Fili with her. Fili wasn't very keen on leaving her anyways.

Fili stayed right by Moonbeam, making sure not to loose her in the crowd of people. There had been talk about another World Walker near by, her name was Stormgail. Fili saw Stormgail first, while World Walking people could shoot up to 7ft or shrink to 4ft. There was usually no happy middle. At the moment, Stormgail was 7ft, so she towered above everyone else.

Fili approached Stormgail, "Hello...Are you a World Walker?" He held out his hand for her to shake, "My name is Fili. My cousin is a World Walker, you may know her? Her name is Jaybird."

Stormgail looked at his hand and her eyes lit up at the mention of Jaybird, "Jaybird is here?" Stormgail was very good friends with Jaybird, "How is my friend doing?"

Fili nodded slowly, "Yeah, she is my cousin. She was...hurt...by a man...in a bad way." Fili looked at the ground, "The man is dead now, but I am sure that Jaybird would be very happy to see you."

Stormgail looked sad for her friend, "I wish I where here, then I could have destroyed that man. There wouldn't have been much left for anyone to identify."

Fili half smiled then nodded, "Its alright, would you like to come back to the mountain with us?"

Stormgail nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen your Uncle Thorin for a while..." She had met Thorin when he was a teenager, the thing with World Walkers is they age slowly. So Stormgail looked like she was in her early 30s to mid 40s, when she could really be over 80-100 years old.

Fili nodded, not surprised. Jaybird was not much older then him in years, but she had already walked to many worlds. She was in her 40s-50s, walked through 5-8 worlds.

They walked back to the mountain, Fili filling Stormgail in on what had happened sense his uncle was a teenager. Moonbeam smiled as she listened to them and found it very funny when all the dwarves where giving them strange looks. Stormgail was taller then most elves.

Once they got inside, Jaybird saw Stormgail. Jaybird threw herself at her friend and clung to the older World Walker, "STORMGAIL!"

Stormgail looked very gloomy and said, "I am sorry about what happened to you, my friend. If I had known he would have not been able to be identified."

Jaybird shrugged and still hugged her friend, "I am so happy that you are here."

"I can tell." Stormgail said, she looked over at Honeysuckle and looked curious, "Who are you?"

Honeysuckle dropped a curtsy out of habit, "My name is Honeysuckle. Thorin's daughter."

Stormgail smiled, her eyes wrinkling at the corners, "Thorin got married eh? Does he have anymore cubs?"

Honeysuckle held back a giggle, "Yes, my brother Reed and my other brother Lotas."

Stormgail grinned and nodded, "He wasted no time then." She chuckled then started walking to where Thorin was. Jaybird released her friend and followed her, thrilled.

Whenever two World Walkers got together, it was always a treat.


	9. Chapter 9

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls. I have permission to use Stormgail.  
**

**Comments: My next story will be about Bilbo.  
**

**To My Reviewers: Thank you so much, those of you who have been reading my stories. If any of y'all have any suggestions for what to write next, I would be thrilled.**

**Chapter**

Stormgail did the only thing that no one else would even dare try. Stormgail grabbed Thorin around the head and hugged him, "Thorin!" She rubbed his head, "Ya wee raskel, what have you been up to?" She let Thorin wiggle free and she gave him a huge smile, "I haven't seen ya sense you where a youngen."

Thorin huffed and puffed as he tried to regain his composure, "Stormgail...I thought you had left Middle Earth for good...Well, it certainly is a surprise to see you. And you are...smiling."

Stormgail regained her gloomy expression, her irritation evident, "Its nice to see you too, and to think that I babysitted you."

Fili smiled as he watched them interact. He looked at Moonbeam who was hiding a smile with her hand and fighting back laughter. Fili shook his head then looked back at Stormgail who was explaining to Thorin how arrogant he was as a kid.

Fili started to walk away, Moonbeam followed close behind. Once they got far enough away Fili grinned at Moonbeam, "They are going to have quite a time."

Moonbeam giggled and held her sides as it turned into a full blown laugh, "I have never seen so many expressions cross someones face before."

Fili also started to chuckle, he did a better job of holding his laughter in check, "It was fairly amusing. I can only comprehend what he was thinking."

Moonbeam giggled again and then leaned back resting on the wall, getting her laughter under control. She noticed that Fili seemed suddenly very interested in her mouth. Moonbeam's first thought was to back away, but then she remembered the unfortunate spot she was in. Fili put one hand next to her then brushed some of her hair away from her face.

Moonbeam ducked away from Fili, flustered, "Um, I better go see my uncle..." She watched as Fili looked at her, he looked hurt. Moonbeam tried not to feel bad, but she did. Moonbeam backed away then turned, walking swiftly to where her Uncle was in the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't understand, Kili." Fili had explained everything to his twin. Kili simply watched his brother then shook his head.

"Fili, you have to remember her past. She isn't precisely trusting of men. And she probably wasn't quite sure what to do about you coming so close in a few moments. The problem with you brother, is you try to take things too fast. I have seen how you act with women, try to act...like you but don't come unto the poor women." Kili said unmercifully.

Fili looked at Lady Denilah as if asking for help, but his brothers wife didn't offer any comfort or advice. Fili sighed and shook his head, "I guess you are right, I didn't expect to be rejected."

Kili smiled a bit, "I don't think she rejected you. She just wasn't ready to have one of her best friends kiss her."

Fili hadn't thought of it like that, his eyebrows wrinkled and he thought long and hard about that, "I guess that would seem very strange to her." Then he grinned at his brother, "You are lucky, Uncle Thorin picked your wife."

Lady Denilah snorted and said, "Yes, he may have picked but if you remember correctly, yourself and Jaybird are the ones that where little devils in setting us up together."

Fili looked thoughtful again, "True." He smiled and stood up, heading towards the door, "I will be patient."

Kili smiled and looked at his wife, "Do you think he will be patient?"

"It certainly isn't his strong suit."


	10. Chapter 10

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls. I have permission to use Stormgail.  
**

**Comments: My next story will be about Bilbo.  
**

**To My Reviewers: Thank you so much, those of you who have been reading my stories. If any of y'all have any suggestions for what to write next, I would be thrilled.**

**Chapter**

Lady Denilah's words had proven correct, patients wasn't Fili's strong suit. He kept bringing Moonbeam flowers and was practically falling over himself to please the women. Moonbeam got so worried that she went to stay with Jaybird for a while. Jaybird had moved to a different part of the mountain, a more quiet part. Moonbeam voiced her frustration to her, "First he almost kissed me and now he is falling over himself to...I don't even know what he is trying to do! Please me? He certainly isn't doing that. Scare me? He is succeeding if thats what he is doing. I am afraid he has lost his mind!"

Jaybird listened patiently and quietly before saying, "My cousin likes you a lot. At first you where just his friend, but lately I have noticed that he is seeing you as more then a friend."

Moonbeam considered this then shook her head, she pulled her knees to her chest as she sat on the chair, "I like Fili a lot, he is a great guy, but he...he is fast. He wouldn't treat me like other women would he?"

Jaybird watched the younger girl and sighed, "I doubt it, he likes you too much." She knew what Moonbeam was referring to. The whole mountain had seen how Fili would play women.

Moonbeam looked at Jaybird and then set her head on her knees, "Well, how long till he figures out where I am, do you think?"

Jaybird looked out her window and smiled, "Any time now."

They heard a knock then Fili walked in without waiting, "I am sorry, Moonbeam, I didn't mean to scare you so much."

Moonbeam tried not to laugh at the indigent look on Jaybird's face.

"Nice to see you to my partner in crime. Next time wait outside so I can answer the door." Jaybird said tartly.

Fili smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." He held up his hands in surrender before she could attack him.

Moonbeam walked over to Fili and gave him a hug, making Fili jump in surprise. Fili looked at the dwarf women and returned the hug, glad that she still trusted him. Moonbeam smiled and said, "If you are going to court me, then you have to do it in a way that won't scare me."

Fili grinned and put his finger at the ticklish spot on her neck, causing her to freeze, "Like being myself?"

Moonbeam let out a growl and said, "Do. Not. Tickle. Me." She could tell by the light in Fili's eyes that he was going to, even if she didn't want him to. She forgot that him being the way he always is with her, means that he will probably be tormenting her to no end.

Fili smiled then moved his finger away so he could kiss her forehead, "I won't, but seeing you get mad was a treat." He released her then dodged her hand when she tried to whack him, laughing.

Moonbeam shook her head and rolled her eyes, walking past the dwarf, "Seeing me get mad was a treat...whatever."

Fili followed Moonbeam and started poking the back of her head, "Moonbeam...do you want to go into Dale with me tomorrow? I am going to the smithy and I know he is your brother."

Moonbeam suddenly was very happy, she threw her arms around Fili and kissed his cheek, "Thank you!"

"I will take that as a yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls. I have permission to use Stormgail.  
**

**Comments: My next story will be about Bilbo.  
**

**To My Reviewers: Thank you so much, those of you who have been reading my stories. If any of y'all have any suggestions for what to write next, I would be thrilled.**

**Chapter**

Fili did take Moonbeam to Dale, and they both had a blast. They both mocked people that where obnoxious then ran to the smithy. Fili put in an order for a new sword then stood back and watched the two siblings interact. They obviously had a great love for each other, the kind that came from a mutual understanding and a close age. Moonbeam and her brother where only two years apart, they never knew a time without the other one.

Once Moonbeam was finished talking with her brother she walked back to Fili and they started back to the mountain. Fili looked at Moonbeam and smiled, "You and your brother have a special fondness of each other."

Moonbeam smiled up at Fili, "Yes, he has always been a wonderful brother. My parents left us when I was six and he was eight. He always took care of me and made sure that I ate first and that if there was one shelter that I had it..." Moonbeam wrinkled her brow, "I was happy when we where adopted by the same people, even if they are of the race of men."

Fili smiled back and then led her into the mountain, "Why did your parents leave?" Fili sat down in a hallway and Moonbeam placed herself next to him.

Moonbeam sighed and she looked at Fili, "My brother says that they where being chased by Goblins, they sent him into Dale with me and they led the Goblins away. I am guessing that they never made it, as they never came back for us."

Fili looked at her sympathetically, "I am sorry to hear that." He watched as she gave a small smile.

"I don't remember them." Moonbeam said softly, "I only remember my mothers and fathers voices." She gave Fili a smile, "But my uncle and brother have always been there for me. And you and Jaybird have been there for me, along with your brother and uncle and their wives. So I have no complaints."

Fili smiled then put his arms behind his head saying with mock arrogance, "Its never right to complain when you are in the company of a handsome dwarf."

Moonbeam gaped at him then started to look around as if trying to find a Handsome Dwarf, saying teasingly, "Where is the handsome dwarf?"

Fili had a mock indignant expression on his face, "Me of course." He poked her in her ticklish spots, causing her to giggle and squirm away.

Moonbeam teased, "My mistake." She pulled her knees up to her chest and gave him a cheeky grin, "Its never right to tickle a beautiful women."

"Feeling modest today?" Fili asked with a grin, receiving a light whack on the shoulder from Moonbeam.

Moonbeam giggled and rolled her eyes, saying immaturely, "You started it."

Fili leaned very close to her and said in a quiet voice, "I can finish it."

Moonbeam leaned away from him and scooted away, "I am sure you can, but I would rather you didn't."

Fili grinned at her, "You would enjoy my kisses. I can promise you that."

Moonbeam's face went red and she burst into giggles, she walked back to her uncle.


	12. Chapter 12

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls. I have permission to use Stormgail.  
**

**Comments: My next story will be about Bilbo.  
**

**To My Reviewers: Thank you so much, those of you who have been reading my stories. If any of y'all have any suggestions for what to write next, I would be thrilled.**

**Chapter**

Fili questioned the sanity of his...flirting shamelessly with Moonbeam. But he remembered the blush that crossed her face and he smiled, it was worth it. He waited in the same hall and Moonbeam came back. He gave her a smile when she sat by him, "What wonderful foods did you make with your uncle today?"

Moonbeam smiled and looked thoughtful, "Scones, cakes, and cupcakes." She handed Fili a scone, "Here."

Fili devoured it in seconds, "Mmm, thanks." He gave her a cheeky smile, "Thank you, beautiful."

Moonbeam blushed and lightly punched his shoulder, "Fili!" She giggled again then handed him another scone, "Eat that and be silent."

Fili smiled and ate the second scone happily, he said between bites, "You know, its more like you are rewarding me then anything."

Moonbeam rolled her eyes and ate her own scones, "You aren't good at taking things slow are you?"

Fili mumbled, "I am trying." He finished off his scone then patted his stomach, "My brother and I are the thinnest of the dwarves, if you and Lady Denilah keep it up we will be as large as the rest of them."

Moonbeam smiled and playfully patted Fili's stomach, "That isn't necessarily a bad thing. Dwarf women love a dwarf with a tummy."

Fili gave her a fake irritated expression then tickled her, "You are a devil."

Moonbeam laughed and grabbed his hands, trying to stop the tickling, "Fili!" She looked over her head to see Thorin laughing at them.

Fili released Moonbeam and scrambled up, bowing to his uncle, "Hello, Uncle."

Thorin smiled and shook his head at them, "Good afternoon." He walked by them and was still chuckling as he rounded the corner.

Fili smiled again then turned to Moonbeam, "Well, that was...interesting."

Moonbeam held back a giggle, "Yes, yes it was." She looked at where Thorin left then at her own feet, "Um...I am going to find Honeysuckle." Moonbeam turned to leave and was surprised when Fili grabbed her hand and kissed it, like one would do to a lady.

"I will see you later, Moonbeam." Fili gave her a smile and watched as she gently pulled her hand away, blushing. Moonbeam walked swiftly away, but not before he saw the pleased smile on her face.

Fili grinned then turned around, he looked at Jaybird and his cousin said, "If you break her heart, I will break your face."

Fili looked uncertain and back away from his cousin, "I promise I won't break her heart."


	13. Chapter 13

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls. I have permission to use Stormgail.  
**

**Comments: My next story will be about Bilbo.  
**

**To My Reviewers: Thank you so much, those of you who have been reading my stories. If any of y'all have any suggestions for what to write next, I would be thrilled.**

**Chapter**

Fili was back outside and enjoying the cool air on the mountain. He watched the bustle of Dale from where he was and shook his head, it was never quiet there. Well, not until the nighttime. Fili looked at Moonbeam when she came out to join him, he smiled at her, "Hello."

Moonbeam smiled at him, "Hi." She handed him a couple of scones, "Here."

Fili took them and gave her a smile, biting into one. After chewing and swallowing he asked, "Did you make them? They taste different then the ones your uncle makes."

Moonbeam shook her head, "No, Jaybird made them. I showed her the recipe I use and she altered it." She smiled at Fili's surprised expression, "Your cousin can cook, don't look so surprised. She bakes half the cakes in that kitchen."

Fili shook his head then saw Stormgail crouching on a rock, watching the surroundings like a Eagle.

Moonbeam nodded towards Stormgail and said quietly, "StormGail lost her family in an Orc attack. She went on a rampage and killed hundreds of them, she is a Bazerka World Walker."

Fili shook his head and said, "Thats a shame. StormGail seems like she would make a great mom. She has been spending all her time with the dwarf children."

Moonbeam nodded and set her chin on her knees, looking at Dale, "I have never noticed before, it always seems very busy."

Fili nodded and leaned back on a rock, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yes, it is only quiet at night, and even then you can see some movement."

Moonbeam smiled at Fili and said, "Thank you for taking me to see my brother, it means a lot to me."

Fili returned the smile, "It really wasn't a problem. I know how much you love your brother and I like seeing you happy."

Moonbeam set her head on Fili's shoulder, "You always make me happy, even when you don't do anything." her eyes started to close, she was very sleepy.

Fili allowed her to fall asleep, he kissed her on top of her head then gently picked her up, taking her inside. He took her to her uncle and her uncle made sure that she got to bed.

Fili walked back to his own room, sleep overtaking him. He laid down and was sawing wood (snoring) in only a few moments.

* * *

Thorin wasn't sure what to make of his sister-son being infatuated with Moonbeam. He didn't mind, because he was the same way with Westrea. Thorin shook his head and started walking towards Kili's room. He knocked and was greeted by a sleepy Kili, "Hello, Kili."

Kili was instantly wide awake and he asked his uncle, "Is something wrong?"

Thorin shook his head and smiled, "No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering what you make of Fili and Moonbeam."

Kili yawned again and said sleepily, "I think they would make a great couple. And Fili has never been as gentle with any women up til this point. He isn't trying to be a playdwarf with her."

Thorin nodded then appeared thoughtful, "What do you make of Stormgail?"

"I think trouble follows her."


	14. Chapter 14

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls. I have permission to use Stormgail.  
**

**Comments: My next story will be about Bilbo. I think it will be called Bilbo's promise. If anyone has a name for his love interest then please PM it to me or mention it in the reviews.  
**

**To My Reviewers: Thank you so much, those of you who have been reading my stories. If any of y'all have any suggestions for what to write next, I would be thrilled.**

**Chapter**

One day Kili's prediction proved true. StormGail came running up the mountain at top speed, leaping over objects in the way and she yelled, "Orcs are coming!" She nearly collided with Thorin, "Milord Thorin, Orcs are working their way up the mountain!" StormGail's sword was covered in blood, "They cornered me, but I killed off a few of 'em."

Throin got his own sword and found his sister-sons, "Kili, Fili, get together an army. The best men and women that we have."

Fili and Kili both started looking for the people they needed. They found an army of 300 dwarves, but that was almost not enough for the battle that was going to happen. Kili got their Cousin, Jaybird. Jaybird was one of the best warriors next to StormGail, so they knew they could win.

* * *

The battle was a bloody one. Jaybird almost didn't make it out alive, she had cuts deep in her arms and back. Those cuts where mainly from her throwing herself in front of Fili or Kili. Jaybird had vomited for hours afterward, never used to seeing so much blood or having so many wounds.

Fili had cuts on his back, arms, legs, and shoulders. His where not as deep but they could have been bad if Lady Westrea hadn't helped her Nephew so quickly.

Kili had cuts on his arms and legs, but they where because he was standing back to back with Fili, it was probably one of the reasons why they had lived. Thorin had been in the thick of it, so he had a cut across his cheek and arms where bleeding a lot. Thorin would need to take a lot of time to heal.

StormGail had cuts and gashes all over her body, she was in a 24 hour area of the infirmary. She was grinning like a crazy person, however, "I finally got em. I am so happy." She yawned and started to close her eyes, "I just need...a little...sleep."

* * *

Moonbeam threw her arms around Fili and gave him a huge smile, "You are okay!"

Fili smiled at Moonbeam and brushed his hand down her hair, "Yes, I am fine." He dropped a kiss on her cheek then backed up, giving her another smile, "You look like you where worrying yourself to death."

Moonbeam nodded and said, "We all where worrying! Myself, Westrea, Denilah, and your mother where all worrying ourselves about you and Kili and Thorin and Jaybird...Honeysuckle worried the worst, but the boy she has been hanging out with has been making sure that she has stayed busy enough not to think about it too much."

Fili nodded again then hugged Moonbeam, "I am so happy to see you, you wouldn't believe it."

Moonbeam smiled and buried her face in Fili's shoulder, "Not as much as I am happy to see you."


	15. Chapter 15

Fili's Love

**By Samhoku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Jaybird, Honeysuckle, Lady Denilah, Lady Westrea, and Moonbeam.. I do not write this for money, only for the enjoyment of Fili Fangirls. I have permission to use Stormgail.  
**

**Comments: My next story will be about Bilbo. I think it will be called Bilbo's promise. If anyone has a name for his love interest then please PM it to me or mention it in the reviews.  
**

**To My Reviewers: Thank you so much, those of you who have been reading my stories. If any of y'all have any suggestions for what to write next, I would be thrilled.**

**Chapter**

Fili was happy to spend as much time with Moonbeam as was humanly (or dwarfinly) possible. He allowed her to start teaching him how to cook, when he couldn't master that he decided to try decorating. Which he turned out to be very good at, as her Uncle, Chef said, "You have an artists hand."

Moonbeam was very proud of Fili and loved spending every day with him. He was very sweet and she enjoyed his company. Moonbeam hated to admit it but she felt herself falling in love with him. She was often caught watching Fili, much to Kili's amusement. It was much how Thorin and Westrea went about their courtship.

Fili sneaked up on Moonbeam and set his arms around her, kissing her cheek, "Hello, Moonbeam." He grinned when she squirmed and gently whacked his shoulder.

Moonbeam said scolding, "You scared me!" She smiled and got away, "Where have you been? I have been waiting for you."

Fili looked around the garden area and shrugged, "Around. Anyways, how have you been doing?"

Moonbeam smiled and said, "Better." She leaned back against Fili and allowed him to hold her, "I notice our relationship had changed a lot sense the battle."

Fili tried not to laugh, "You think so? I never would have noticed." He chuckled when she whacked his arm again. He looked behind him and saw Stormgail. She smiled at them and nodded to them, walking down the mountain. She was a strange girl. She would bring mayhem then love and peace. And right now, this was the best thing StormGail could have brought upon them.

Moonbeam squeezed Fili's hand, "I love you." She knew she had to say it, for Fili and her own sakes. She looked up at him with a smile and he leaned his face down to hers, giving her a kiss.

He smiled at her and said gently, "I love you too. Marry me?"

Moonbeam blushed and looked down, giving a small smile, "Of course. But can we wait a year? That would make me very happy."

Fili grinned and gave her a squeeze before releasing her, "Of course."


End file.
